


Eluvian

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr word prompt:  Cheiloproclitic; Being attracted to someone’s lips </p>
<p>I haven't been posting prompts or drabbles here lately but I really liked this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eluvian

“I’m sorry,” Cullen said, “can you repeat that?”

Ellana sighed. As fond as she was of the Commander she was tired of talking strategy. It was very late and she just wanted to get back to her room and disappear under the covers. “Which part?”

“The last part.”

“Oh. I said, in that case we would just need to go through the mirror.”

“No, you called it something different. What was the word you used?” The corner of Cullen’s mouth twitched upward yet his eyes were serious, or at least attempting to be.

“Oh. It’s called an Eluvian.” Why was he asking her this? She was fairly sure he knew exactly what it was called. She noticed his golden eyes dart downward on her face.   
  
“Ell-eee-vayin?” His eyes crinkled as he seemed to struggle with the word.

She planted her hands on her hips and leaned forward, enunciating carefully and wrapping her mouth around the vowels. “No, EL-OO-VEE-AHN. Eluvian. Got it?”

He was definitely staring at her lips, she realized, and dragged her sleeve across them. Shit, did she have something there this whole time and nobody told her? She’d eaten over an hour ago and had just been in the war council with the others. She thought at least Josie or Leliana would have pointed it out.

He stroked his chin and stared at her, obviously suppressing a smile. She didn’t know what was so funny about Eluvians. “I think so, but Dalish is so difficult for me. You know how boorish we shems are.” He quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward, planting his hands on his desk. “Could you say it once more?”

Her arms flopped outward. “Creators Cullen, are you drunk, deaf or both? I know you’ve heard the term before. It’s an Eluviaaan, Elooovian, Eluveeean!” He did it again; his eyes went to her lips as soon as she said that word.

He stood up straight and gave her that smirk that did something to her insides she didn’t want to acknowledge, except this time it was a thousand times more smug than usual.

She eyed him skeptically. “Are you poking fun at me and my language, Commander? Because if you are-”

“No, I’m not, I swear it.” He held up his hands. “Forgive me, I just…had a little trouble, for some reason, and I needed to see – I mean, hear, you say it. I think it’s just been a very long day. I’m sorry to have kept you. Eluvian. See? Got it.” He gave her a small polite smile.

Ellana felt like she was missing something, she just didn’t know what. At this point she was too exhausted to care.

“All right then…good evening, Commander.”

He dipped his head. “Rest well, Inquisitor.”

Suddenly an idea occurred to her. She parted her lips slightly and ran her tongue over her bottom lip, just briefly. Sure enough, his forehead relaxed and his eyes darkened while focusing on her mouth with great interest. It seemed like an effort for him to collect himself and look down at his desk, shuffling papers that were already sorted.

She turned and left before he could see her blushing and grinning like an idiot. _So that’s how you want to flirt, is it?_ she thought to herself. _Well, two can play at that game._


End file.
